the lake and the light house
by Goream
Summary: *CHAPTER 8,now up* Mike and Carolyn get married, they go to a lake for their honeymoon afterwords they bring Bobby and Alex to see. some BA-fluffiness, and some sexual scenes. Rated higher for later chapters. R&R :-P
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am still camping, nothing else in the world to do, so I thought up another story from my surroundings here at the camp site. Hope you enjoy! ******** Also if anyone would like to beta my work I would really appreciate it.**

**Summary: the four-some travel to a lake hotel after mikes marriage to Carolyn.**

**BA & MC-ness (not really much MC-ness though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter 1-the honeymoon**

"You may now kiss the bride" mike did so with a smile.

After the ceremony they all had fun with the after-party. They danced and drank until midnight. After that everyone had left except for the newlyweds, the best man, and the maid-of-honor. Bobby and Alex stayed for a little while longer, until they felt as though they were going to pass out, and unfortunately they did, as soon as they reached bobby's apartment.

The happy couple stayed for a while longer, because well it was their honeymoon after all.

The next morning around 11, the Logan's drove up to a beautiful hotel on the lake for a 3 day honeymoon vacation. They didn't really leave 

their suite much, and from what they saw it was beautiful. There was a light house, there were trails to hike, trails to bike, little stores that sold everything from food items to water equipment, the best thing that they saw was a natural lazy river. It started at the dam and flowed in to the lake. It was about 1 ½ long, with wild life, going under two bridges, it had really shallow parts and some really deep parts, best of all you can see a lot of fish. Mike and Carolyn didn't get to do or see any of these wonderful things. They had decided that sometime they would have to come back and try them out, and maybe even bring bobby and Alex.

The next three days were almost as normal as any ordinary day, the difference was mike was not there to do anything stupid that would make them laugh. They missed that.

Bobby and Alex knew they loved each other, they knew the other one knew it. They just never admitted it. They probably never would.

Mike and his new wife returned from their lovely vacation. They told bobby and Alex that they had the most fun at the lake. They discussed it for a while and decided that they would go back up there when their captain gave them some more vacation time. They wanted to go for a week. Bobby was selected to talk to Deakins about it seeing as he had the best persuasive skills in the group and probably the whole state.

Deakins gave in in about 5 minutes, yes bobby is just that good. They could go the next Sunday. He returned to the group with victory.

"that's in four days, that's time enough to pack"

They all shook their heads. Both Carolyn and Alex knew that the boys didn't care about packing; they would just end up packing it on Saturday night or Sunday morning before they left. The rest of the week went by pretty slowly, not even so much as a mugging. They did paper work, actually ate lunch together and at around lunch time, then they did more paper work well at least three of the four did. Mike at his usual, cracking jokes, and making fun. When Saturday rolled around they decided that they would meet at the Logan's apartment at noon, and go from there.

"Did you get all the reservations and stuff for the hotel" asked bobby because he knows that he is sometimes forgetful and/or waits till the last possible second

"Yes, bobby, I did and there's even a surprise I have for you guys" he looked at bobby and Alex.

"Great, just great" Alex said sarcastically

**End notes: I wonder how things are going to work out between them all. I wonder about the surprise that mike has in store for them. Hmm…**

**And I would like to remind you that this story is based on what I am doing now. The things I am doing are what they are doing. Makes for a horrible vacation, but a great story. R&R! :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- the trip**

Bobby and Alex drove together to mikes apartment at around 11ish. Alex had 2 full suitcases, 1 make-up/toiletries bag, and a purse. Bobby had a duffle bag and a backpack with a few snacks for the ride up. Once they got there, mike and Carolyn were already waiting for them out by mike's brand new red truck. They carried their things to the back of the truck; well bobby carried his duffle, backpack, and Alex's suitcases. He didn't mind, he would do anything thing for her. She was so lucky and she didn't even know.

Mike drove with bobby in the passenger's seat, and the girls were in the back. The guys didn't really talk the whole 4hours to the lake, but the girls however gossiped like no tomorrow. They talked about the news, who they thought would look good together, what kind of coffee they liked, and they even talked about mike and bobby.

"Well, mike" Carolyn said pointing with her head to her new husband "is amazing in the sack; once he gets going he can go for a while. But it takes awhile, he's getting old"

Carolyn, Alex, and bobby laughed, while mike blushed until he was as red as his truck.

"Babe, please, and I mean this is the nicest possible way, shut up"

"Sorry hun, love ya"

She turned to Alex and bluntly asked her

"So what about bobby?"

Mike laughed so hard he almost hit a tree, Alex was as pale as a ghost, and bobby almost choked on his drink.

"Uh...what about bobby?" she asked

She stared at her with that look

"O you mean _that_"

She shook her head

"I honestly have no Idea, cause we never..." Carolyn had cut her off mid sentence

"What do you mean you guys never?" Alex looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "I'm only joking; I know you guys would never do anything 

that would put your partnership in disarray." And with that they were silent for the last 5 minutes of the trip.

Mike parked the car and went inside to check-in. Bobby started to get out but Mike stopped him.

"Don't you want me to come with?" he asked a little confused

"No, I'll be fine, besides you still have that surprise I have for you."

He left and walked through the sliding glass automatic doors. He walked up to the guy at the desk with the funny looking suit and a matching hat.

"May I help you?" said the funny looking hat man

"Yeah, I'm here to check in"

"Last name?"

"Uh, Logan"

The funny looking hat man looked down at the computer and started to type.

"Ah, here it is, two rooms," he clicked a few more time and "here are your keys" he handed him 4 key cards for two rooms.

"by the way, good thing you called when you did or otherwise you wouldn't of had any more rooms, were all full up this week, with the big fishing tourney and all. This is the best hotel on the lake; everyone just wants to stay here."

Mike walked back to the car with a smile, but before he got too far, the funny looking hat man said "have a nice day"

**End note: lol funny looking hat man, I think he is my favorite character. Jk. Again with mikes big surprise I wonder what it will be…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-the rooms**

He walked backed to the truck with the key cards in hand. He opened the trunk of his car and started to pull out the luggage. The rest of the crew jumped out of the car and started gathering their luggage. Well Alex only carried her bag and purse while the rest of her stuff bobby carried as well as his own things.

"So what floor are we on?" Asked bobby

"5th" he replied with a smile

"Well what rooms are we in?"

"Bobby, always so nosey, just hold on"

He laughed and boarded the elevator; it was a miracle that they all could fit in there. They reached level 5 with _ding_ and they stepped out. They followed mike to the very end of the hallway. He stopped at the door to the right that read 536, and handed Carolyn her key.

"This is where we are staying, and that" he pointed to the door across the hall that read 537 "is where you two are staying"

"You mean, me, Alex, us, together in one room?" bobby stuttered

"Surprise, and don't even think about getting separate rooms, there's no more left" mike said with a laugh and handed him and Alex their key cards. They were relieved that they were going to share a room, it made them both happy even if they wouldn't admit it.

"Have fun" Carolyn added. They opened their door and rushed the luggage inside before either of them could react.

They looked at each other then back at the door

"Mike and his _surprises_, always so "_great_""

"Well this is going to be fun" said Alex sarcastically

"What you don't want to stay in the same room as me?" he said as he tilted his head to the side and pouted like a puppy.

"No it's just that it's...weird"

"And how is that? You've slept over at my house before in the same room, how is this different"

"Because, in the city were Detectives Goren and Eames and here, in the country we are bobby and Alex."

"Eames, those are the same people" he said with a laugh

"You know what I mean," she slapped him on the arm playfully "I'm mean there we are colleges crashing at each other's places, here we are friends without rules. "

He knew what she was implying "you have nothing to worry about we won't do anything, I promise you"

At the end of his sentence, both of their hearts sank into their stomachs, because secretly they both knew that they wanted each other, and they knew that the other one would never act on their feelings. They entered the room and started to un-pack. They both saw that there were two twin beds.

"See at least we won't have to sleep in the same bed" he said neverously

They both secretly wished that there was only one bed and they had to bed forced to sleep together, and they meant that in all possible ways.

After about 30 or so minutes they heard a knock on the door only it wasn't the main door it was the other one. God, he got them adjoining rooms, what joy that would be. He walked across the room and opened the door.

It was Mike "So I thought that we could go down to the lobby and eat. They have to most amazing resturant down there or so I heard. Me and the wife tried to eat down there but we skipped the main course and headed straight back to our room for dessert. What do you say?"

"Sure, I guess"

**End note: Bobby? Alex? One room, close quarters, wonder what happens??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-the dinner and the river ride**

"Well I guess Mike and Carolyn will never truly know how good the food is" bobby said as he tried to make it into some sort of joke.

The lovely couple cut out after the appetizer, leaving Bobby and Alex alone in a dimly lit romantic American restaurant. After they finished the meal Bobby paid for the entre thing, he didn't care; in his mind he could consider it a date. He liked that idea.

It was about 7 when they headed back to the room. Though the wall they could hear the couple enjoying their dessert. Oh, how the dreamed they could have dessert, but it is just that, a dream.

They sat in silence as they watched the television. Around 10:30 Alex started to get a little tired so she leaned her head on bobby's right arm. He noticed what she did right away, so what he did was stepped it up a notch and moved his arm so that it was around her shoulder. She didn't pull away, so he thought that it was a good thing.

After a while she started to lay down, she rested her head on his leg and put her feet out in front of her, good thing it was a big couch. Bobby having no idea what was going on moved his right arm to rest on the back of the couch. It wasn't there long, for Alex grabbed it with her left and held it while she tried to sleep. Bobby was mystified, he had no 

idea what had gotten into her, but to hell with that, he didn't mind at all.

That is how they fell asleep, Alex laying down with her head on his leg, and bobby sitting up, which could not be that comfortable, with his hand in hers on her tummy.

That is how mike found them in the morning. He quietly left the room and dragged Carolyn in to see the sight.

"See and you thought that my plan wouldn't work. Always doubting me"

"I'm sorry, babe"

"Its okay, just remember that the next time I do something stupid" he kissed on the fore head

"Just look at them Mike, our little ones all grown up." She smiled and her eyes looked like they were about to cry

"Yes," Mike said going along with it "your little Alex, and my little Bobby together, would have thought."

They started to laugh uncontrollably, and saw that they were about to wake up so they had hurriedly left the room.

"I have decided that we are going down the river today" Carolyn stated as they eating breakfast

They left the hotel and had the bus take them to their destination. They rented their inner tubes and headed to the start of the river, by the dam. Mike was wearing knee length brown shorts with the world O'Neil down the sides, bobby was also wearing knee length shorts but his were black with red strips down the sides. Carolyn was wearing one of those big sun hats, with a red bikini. Alex was wearing a simple olive green bikini, with fake jewels in the shape of hearts and flowers on the top and on the left side in the front of the bottoms. She also had plain black sunglasses.

The water was cold at the start but they got used to it after a while. They basically floated down the river at a thrilling 1mph. They saw a few deer on the sides, some birds here and there, and Mike even tried to catch a fish with his bare hands, which only resulted in flipping Bobby in the water and slashing the two girls. Mike and Bobby swimed as they messed around in the water as they floated. Bobby had managed to splash Alex, she looked angry, boy was he in trouble.

"Bobby, must you splash"

"Why, yes madam I must" he said splashing her again

"Bobby, if you don't stop I swear I…"

"You swear you'll do what?"

She looked the other way in anger. She was angry and he knew it, so he thought he would lighten up her mood. He handed Mike is floaty thing, and swam underneath the water. When she looked back he wasn't there. She was about to ask when she was meet by the somewhat cold water. He had flipped over her inner tube. Good thing she knew how to swim or she really would be pissed. When she resurfaced, the river has gotten shallower, so she could stand. She trudged over to where Bobby was standing and started to hit him, but bobby being the big man, encased her entire body with his arms, which to anyone who happened to be floating by would look like a couple hugging each other. And yes Alex hugged back, she didn't want to let go and neither did he. The thing that brought them apart was Mike saying

"Break it up you too" with a laugh.

They finally reached the end of the river in only 1 and ½ hours. They returned their floaty toys and headed back to the bus where they were 

going to ride back to their hotel. Hopefully each new found interaction between Bobby and Alex will bring them closer to the ultimate goal.

**End note: Ooo bobby and Alex hugging, and in the water where they are basically half-naked. If only, if only.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-lighthouse**

The next day they awoke around noon, apparently they had been more tired than they realized. Once they were fully dressed and had taken their showers, and had something to get for lunch or as Mike liked to call it breakfast.

"Hey," he said "5am is for going to bed, not for waking up."

It was Carolyn's turn to choose the activity for the day, and she decided that she wanted to ride bikes to the big black and white light house on the point. They headed down to the lobby and through the sliding doors, where Mike saw the funny looking hat man once again, and preceded to walk their way to the entrance of the path, once they got there, they had two options. Mike wondered what his name was, and then he thought about it, he didn't care.

"Okay," Carolyn said "we can either ride the bikes the mile and a half to the light house and then back, or we can walk."

Bobby looked around and answered for the other two "I think we'll stick with the bikes"

They received the last four bikes they had left. 3 were black and the other one was a reddish pink color. Guess who drew the short end of the stick? It was of course Bobby.

"This is why I brought my camera" Carolyn stated as she took his picture on the pink bike.

They started along the long winding, up and down path to the lighthouse. Along the path you could see nothing over the sand dunes that surrounded them; the path was pure sand, in some places the sand was hard and easy to ride on and in others, soft and very uneasy to ride through. They were about a mile in, and somehow Alex's bike chain snapped. She told the others to go ahead and not to wait. Mike and Carolyn did, as Bobby stayed behind on his pink bike. He walked with the broken bike as she rode his. Once they reached the light house he turned in the defective bike and Alex, not wanting Bobby to walk back alone turned hers in as well.

"You didn't have to do that" he said a little uncomfortable

"I didn't want you to walk back alone, and besides it will be fun to walk, we can talk to each other. "

Mike was mystified by the hundred zillion things the gift shop, he just had to touch everything. Luckily his new wife was there to make sure nothing bad could/would happen.

Bobby dared Alex to walk up to the top of the lighthouse, she agreed. He walked up to the person behind the register and asked "How much to go up top?"

"5 for each person."

He handed her a ten "Two please"

"Just go through the black door on your right and head up the stairs."

They did as they were told. The stairs spiraled up about 120 steps. The steps were narrow in the center and they grew wider as they reached the walls of the lighthouse. They were about half way up when Alex remembered her fear of heights. She stopped. "What's wrong"?" he asked concerned

"Oh, nothing, just that were high up and I'm afraid of heights"

"Don't worry, here hold my hand and I promise you, you will be safe"

She nodded, and took his hand in hers. He moved past her and led her up the remaining stairs to the top. Once there he carefully led her out to the balcony.

They were more than a 100 ft up in the air and Alex was terrified, not many things made here that way, but heights did the trick. Good thing Bobby is here with me, it makes everything so much better, she thought o herself.

The held her closely with his right arm around her shoulders and his left one on her waist, making sure there was no way of escaping him. She slowly walked to the edge and looked down. From what Bobby could tell she was horrified. She turned around in his arms and he held her ever so gently as she cowered in to his chest.

Then he spotted Mike and Carolyn on the beach. Mike was playing with some sort of trinket and Carolyn was holding his hand trying to make sure he wasn't going to eat it or something. Bobby removed one arm from her as he called mike. He answered as he dropped his object.

"Hold on" mike said as he answered the phone, once he found his thing he returned to his cell

"Ok, uh Bobby what do you want?"

"I want you to come up to the top of the lighthouse to meet me and Alex"

He turned around and looked up and there they were, Bobby waving with his cell in his hand. He also saw Alex looking like she was holding on to bobby for dear life.

"K, we'll be right up"

He saw the pair half run to the building below. He put his phone back in to his pocket and put his hands on her arms, he pushed her away only enough so she could see the water, and still be in his arms.

The lake was beautiful, large, and blue. The waves crashed against the sand time after time. It was a beautiful scene, a scene that the two of them would cherish forever. She looked back from the water to Bobby; he sensed the movement and turned his gaze to her beautiful eyes.

God bobby was tall, she thought. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her. Their lips softly touched each others, when 

it did they could have sworn fireworks were going off behind them. He held her closer as they deepened the kiss. They noticed some sort of flash to their sides, which was the reason for them pulling away.

They turned their heads towards where the flash had come from and whom do they see standing there, the Logan's of course! Mike, speechless, with a smile on his face that said see-I-told-ya-so, and Carolyn had her camera in her hands reviewing the picture that she had just took.

"Okay I was wrong before _this_ is why I brought my camera"

Alex held Bobby's hand all the way back through the lighthouse, down the sandy path, and back in to their hotel room where she locked the door behind them. All the while Mike and Carolyn watched in bewilderment, as the couple had finally acted on their feelings. The feelings that were so unbearably strong, so strong in fact that everyone knew, Mike, Carolyn, Deakins, everyone at work, even the plants in the lobby knew. It really was just that obvious, if only they had seen it before. If only they had acted on it sooner, they would have had more time to be with each other. But you know how they are, always doing things the hard way.

**End note: by now you probably think that I'm crazy obsessed, but I'm not I'm only mildly obsessed. Lol. But what do you guys think so far? I **

**tried to get their kiss as romantic as the story would allow and even throw in some funny gesture. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it has taken me long to get out another chapter, I've been preoccupied with thing like band camp, and catching up on my episodes of house, monk, and psych. I also have a job to attend to, this get pretty hectic around here, so I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 6-the bedroom, the fishing trip, and the beach**

Alex turned around after she locked the door and looked bobby in the face. She knew, well she hoped, that they were going to. He stared at her for what seemed like forever. They were both hesitant but they both knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Alex walked up to the big man and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her and they hugged.

Alex spoke into his chest, he could barely make out what she said.

"can you say that again?" he asked still hugging her

"are…are we…uh" she could barely speak

He moved his left hand up her arm and used it to lift up her chin so he could look into her eyes. She looked so beautiful he thought. That is when he kissed her. He had to bend down to reach her face but he 

didn't mind. His kiss was soft and gentle as he held his love in his hands. She kissed back, moving her hands so they were never in one place for more than a second. He parted her lips with his tounge, exploring her mouth until he knew every aspect of it. She walked back wards to the bed making him follow, once there she turned so that bobby was in between the bed and her.

Then she pushed with all her might, he fell to the bed with a soft thud. She crawled atop of him and started to kiss her way across him neck and then down across the collor bone. She went back up to his mouth and began to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her hand and pulled them away.

She look at him with a i-thought-this-is-what-you-wanted look. He looked deep into her eyes and said "Eames, I'm not sure that we should be doing this right now"

She jumped off of him and screamed "what the hell, _Goren_? Why…uh, I mean YOU kissed me first. I thought that…" she went through the adjoing room door crying and angry.

"Carolyn," she sobbed "Bobby…we were…and then…"

Carolyn and Mike ,who have been trying to hear what was going on in there since they got back, hugged her. Mike then dragged the other two back into he other room.

Bobby was laying on the bed, with his hands on his face. He knew he blew it, he ruined he only chance he ever had with her. He loved her and he blew it. Great job Goren, he thought to him self.

"Bobby," Mikke said "what the hell just happened?"

He didn't move.

"I can answer that," Alex said a little less tears in her eyes

"he said that he didn't want to do this. He espicially didn't want to do it now."

"Is this true?" Mike asked "you don't want to have sex with Alex? You just want to kiss her, get her all worked up and then just walk away."

"No," he said without moving his hands from his face " I just don't want to do it now"

"You don't want me is that it? You just get what you want and then, nothing."

He was so angry now. He loved this woman, and now it was all over.

Alex loved him more than he could ever know, but she was angry, she thought that he was finally going to open up all they way. That she would be the only person on this planet that could absoultly know every thing about him. She already knew more then most, but she wanted to know all.

Carolyn started to say her opinon on this subject but Bobby stopped her.

"Alex, I _do_ want you, I just don't want you now. I'm not ready yet. You of all people should know that."

She was crying no more. "You want me, you just don't want me now, then when, when will you be ready?"

He looked at her and said "I'll be ready soon, it just I want to do it right, I'm sort of old fashioned, in case you haven't noticed."

"What do you mean 'you want to do it right'"

He crossed the room and took her in his arms for a tight hug. "How's this, we can do what you wanted to do earlier if I get to take you on just one real date. So I can tell you all the things I need to tell you that have been on my mind since i knew that you would never leave me."

"Okay" she said very quietly

The next mroning they woke up next to each other. They were sleeping in the same bed, finally. He kissed her forehead good morning, and lightly shook her and said "wake up, my sweet, wake up"

Mike drug them out onto a boat a five o'clock in the god damn morning. They were supposed to be fishing. Mike was driving, Carolyn was watching the fishing lines, and Bobby and Alex were down below, doing what? Making out. Mike and Carolyn fished them out of the cabin below and told them to look after the fishing lines. Then they went down below. At around 4 hours of being on the lake the headed in. they had 3 fish.

It was boring very very boring

After they got back from the lovely morning fishing trip the rested, ate some brunch and headed to the beach.

Where, the boys, scavenged the shore for loose wood to help with their sand castle. It took about 3 hoursbut they had finally finished their sand castle. It was huge, it had a moat around it with a giant castle in the middle, with lots of little house looking things on the other side. They used the drift wood to the best of their abilities and it had made the structure all that better.

Meanwhile during those 3 hours the girls laid out on their chairs for a bit of tanning and they did tan, in fact Carolyn was so tan she was red.

Mike and Bobby went to the nath house on the beach for some ice cream, and some anti-burn for Carolyn. They carefully transported her back to the hotel room where she would probably stay for they rest of the week.

**I know that this chapter has taken me long to write, with what I have going on it makes it hard. But the next chapter will hopefully be a lot longer than this one. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last one. Bobby and alex are going to go on their special date hopefully every thing turns out just fine.**

**Chapter 7- the date**

"its Thursday, we only have 2 days left" alex stated to everyone "and with carolyn confined to her bed, what are we going to do for the rest of the time?"

Babby turned his gaze to his love and said "alex, hun, we can still have fun, we just have to be carefull of what we do."

"ok" she said with a sigh.

That is when mike jumped in "so, when are you guys gonna go out on that date? Well?"

Bobby spoke first "well I was thinking that we could go out tonight, but im not sure what alex wants to do"

"oh, bobby I would love to go out with you tonight, but I have nothing good to wear."

"baby, you look good in anything, what ever you wear is fine"

"right I have a crazy idea," mike talked without really knowing what he was doing "why don't I take alex here shopping for something for tonight, since carolyn cant move, sorry bout that babe, and you can stay here with her in case she needs anything"

"sounds like a plan"

"alright alex get your purse or what ever it is that you carry your stuff in and lets get going."

Alex walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a huge kiss that lasted nearlly a minute. After she was done he could hardly move. Mike lightly kissed his wife, crossed the room, and lead alex throught the door and to the car.

--

Alex and mike went through, what seemed like every store ever, they had finally found what she was looking for. When mike first saw her wearing the black dress that looked so ugly on the rack, he thought that it wouldn't look good on his friend, but he was happy to be proven wrong. She walked out, almost stumbling because of the ridulicoulsly high heels she had on, she waswearing the dress. It was about knee length, with a v-neck that went down only so far as to let your imangination take over. The back of the dress was zipped up so that it made it easier to get in and out of.

When mike saw this he literly jumped up from that seat the store gives you while you wait. He walked over to her and checked her out very noticeably.

"if bobby saw you doing that he would kick your ass and you know it"

He took a step toward her "well he's not here, is he?"

"no, he's not here"

"well then I can do whatever I want, sorta" he drew her in to a big friendly hug and said in her ear "you and bobby really do make a great couple, and he will be happy in whatever you decide to wear to this "date" thing. He loves you and you know it so have fun tonight." He with drew from the hug "but you know bobby you'll have to give it some time before he lets down all of the walls he's built up to protect himself. But it will happenn sooner than you think"

"well you know I alreadly know almost every thing about the big guy, and he hasn't really done anything with another girl since our partnership started so I really think that bobby and I have that connection that you and your wife has. And I think your right it wiill happen faster than I think"

Mike was staring at her in disbelief in what she had just said

"mike, are you okay"

"yeah," he said with fake tears "that was a beautiful thing you just said about your partner and…" he fake cries more heavily now

"and what?"

"you said I was right, I don't hear that often"

"o shut up" she hit him playfully on the arm

She ended up buying the dress and the shoes and they headed back to the hotel. They arrived their at around 5 and they started up to the room, while they were in the elevator alex turned to mike and said "why don't you have bobby stay in your room and you can take his stuff so that I can get ready with out having him as a distraction."

"yes of course. Mission keep-bobby-out-of-his-own-room-so-that-you-can-get-ready-for-your-date is in effect as of right now"

The elevator dinged as they reached their floor, the stepped out and proceeded to the rooms

"you know you might want to consider another, more shorter name for the _mission_"

"naw, I like it, I think its catchy"

She walked in to her own room and started to get ready, and mike walked into his own room and put his plan in to effect

"hey your back, wheres my baby?"

"I will tell you if you tell me how my wife is doing"

"she fine mike, I had to help her eat earlier, but she's great"

"that's good and as for you answer your "baby "is just fine"

"good im going to go back to my room now"

"yeah, well, no you cant, she getting ready in there and theres the whole mission thing, so no"

"mission, mike, serioulsy?"

"yes actually its called keep-bobby-out-of-his-own-room-so-that-you-can-get-ready-for-your-date"

Bobby stared at him like he was a child doing something stupid

"okay well im going to your room to get your stuff you you can change and then you are going to take her to the resurant downstairs, then your going to come back up stairs before you get you meals, and after you get your appitizer, and you are going to have sex in that room" he points to the room "got it?"

"sure, whatever"

--

Bobby thought that alex looked great in her dress, but she stumbled a few times in thouse heels he liked that. They sat down, ate their appitizer and soon after that they literly raced up the stairs and in to their room for some unexpected sex for them, but completely expected sex from the mouth of one mike logan.

Once the were safely inside their room they started all hot and heavy

"now I understand why mike and carolyn never got to actually eat there."

**I know it was wrong to stop there, and im not sorry. But in the next chapter there will be what everyone wants to happen. Someday the characters in the show will actually kiss, but until that day comes, there will always be some one to write about it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Now, I know it's been a long time since I have posted for this story but I have been busy. I also have new ideas floating around in my head so I am going to write those as well. Check them out. I think that this will also be the last chapter of this story.**

**Chapter 8- after the date**

Bobby and Alex held each other for a while, then bobby moved his arm up her should and to her chin. He lifted it up and crushed his lips to hers, they melted together in bliss. When they broke apart he could barely utter her name "Alex..."

She smiled and he realized he'd said her first name, not her last. Her fingers curled around his shoulders and her lips reached for his. He groaned low in his throat and helplessly met her halfway. They were soft and smooth. She could taste of the cinnamon dessert on his tongue, and the press of her body tighter against his. Alex was kissing him with the sweetest little sound, rising on her toes and opening her lips against his. His arms pulled her closer as he slid his tongue into the opening of her mouth.

His eyes dropped to her lips and his hands slid around her waist. "Alex,"

He'd never in all their time together used her first name like that. And she'd be happy the rest of her life he just said it exactly that way once a day. She was standing in his arms, needing his kiss, and she was going to get it. Getting a good grip on his shoulders, Alex leaned up for those lips, loving his groan and the sudden need in his grip as he moved to meet her. Hot, smooth lips touched hers, stroked and pressed. Big hands tightened on her back, pulling her to her toes and dragging a tiny helpless sigh from her throat.

"Bobby, more, please."

Sliding her arms up around his shoulders, Alex opened her lips, desperate for his taste. It was heaven and it wasn't enough. She needed him closer, harder, deeper. Her fingers slipped into his hair, tilting his head for a better angle at his lips. He groaned, opening for her exploration as his hands rubbed along her hips to pull her closer.

She was going to melt into a puddle right here on the floor if Bobby held her any tighter against his hard length.

His arms didn't loosen around her waist at all while his eyes burned down onto hers. If anything, his hands tightened against her back, pressing her closer along his chest.

His mouth caught hers, an invasion of his tongue stole her breath, and his hands dragged her hips hard against her own. She could feel him, stiff, ready, and rubbing against her.

Wrapping both arms tight around his neck, she threw herself into his kiss and the tight hold of his arms. On their own her hips rocked against his, driving a delicious sounding groan off his lips. His hands tightened on her hips, sliding down her thighs to the bottom edge of her skirt, fingertips edging under the fabric to reach skin.

He removed her of her cloths and she did the same. All the while never really breaking any sort of contact. They lay there after hours of love making basking in the glow of what they had finally accomplished.

God, she was going to love making him lose that tightly held control. She was going to love every second in his arms.

Friday and Saturday were spent "sleeping" in their room, while annoyed mike kept knocking on the door. They didn't mind, half the time they could even hear it.

Sunday morning was time to go; they packed up their things and headed out around noon. I don't know what possessed mike to do this but he did. He gave Alex and Bobby a hug, and stated

"I am definitely going to be you guys best man, and I want you to name your first baby after me"

They rolled their eyes in unison.

Monday morning was as usual, no cases as of yet and all in all a quiet day at the station with the exception of mike. Bobby and Alex were playing a very discrete game of footise, and doing their paperwork when the captain called them into his office.

"What do you want captain?" bobby asked

"I just wanted to know how things went; you're not at each other's throat are you?"

"Why would you think that" was his response

"Well you're not a talkative as usual"

"Well captain I can assure you everything is, in fact, perfectly fine" this time it was Alex who spoke

"If in all actuality, I should be thankful that mike dragged us out to the lake, I really owe him big now" bobby added and then winked at his partner. It was a quick, seductive, bobby wink.

To the captain, this didn't go unnoticed.

He simply said "okay, you can leave," they started to leave but before they were out of ear shot he said "just don't let it interfere with your work"

They both nodded. They knew what he meant.

fin


End file.
